vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quartermaster
Summary The Quartermaster is the mysterious Groundskeeper of Camp Campbell with most things about him being a mystery. He has apparently been a part of three world wars, is knowledgeable of dark magical prophecies and is hinted to be some kind of immortal. He is also revealed to have battled demons, stopped the apocalypse multiple times, and uses dark magic. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-B, likely 9-A Name: The Quartermaster Origin: Camp Camp Gender: Male Age: Unknown, has apparently been in three world wars Classification: The Quartermaster, King of the Squirrels, Eternal Custodian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Unarmed Combat, Proficient with improvised weaponry, and Marksmanship, Magic, Limited Telekinesis (He was able to call his displaced hook hand back to him), Possibly Immortality (Type 1) (It has been joked about and teased that the Quartermaster is immortal by the writers and The Eldritch Entity referred to him as "Eternal"), Resistance to Diseases and Poisons. Attack Potency: '''At least '''Wall level, likely Small Building level (Completely stomped David and Gwen at the same time, was able to briefly fight the Mega-Squirrel who in turn was able to harm him) Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic combat speed (Should be superior to David, was able to dodge attacks from Mega-Squirrel who is comparable to him) Lifting Strength: At least Above Average (Completely overpowered David and Gwen) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class (Completely stomped David and Gwen unarmed, was able to briefly battle the Mega-Squirrel) Durability: Small Building level (Completely tanked an explosion that destroyed the Mess Hall, and vaporized his Quartersister, with no injuries) Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with range based prosthetics Standard Equipment: Has a bow & arrow prosthetic, has a shotgun prosthetic, a box of dark magic, Book of Magical Spells, ect. Intelligence: High (Apparently survived three world wars, is aware of the hidden kingdom of nature, and has knowledge of magic ancient prophecies about the end of the world, and has saved the world on a semi-constant basis.) Feats: *In Season 3 Episode 1 [The Fun-Raiser], at the end of the episode he beaten Gwen and David to the point of internal bleeding (Wall level AP) *In Season 3 Episode 8 [Something Fishy], it is revealed that The Quartermaster has, apparently, survived three world wars *In Season 4 Episode 5 [The Quarter-Moon Convergence], The Quarter Master with the help of Harrison was able to delay the end of the world from an Eldritch Entity, and later commented on needing to stop another apocalypse next Tuesday. The Eldritch Entity also described The Quartermaster as "Eternal". *In Season 4 Episode 10 [Squirrel Camp], The Quartermaster was able to briefly contend with The Mega-Squirrel that was able to harm him and match him in speed. *Has been shown casually drinking poisons with absolutely no side effects *Has every STD known to man, and shows no signs of their effect Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Camp Camp Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals